Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Blue Flames
by AkuRoku18
Summary: Rin Okumura is pulled into the world of Pokemon and is turned into a Cyndaquil with blue fire. He must work with his new friend, Denkou the Pikachu, to get back to his own world! Rated T for some swearing and a bit of blood. R&R please! Cheers! :D ON HIATUS. DON'T WORRY! I'LL GET BACK TO IT SOON! :'D
1. Prologue

**Me: Happy days! I started another fanfic kinda out of boredom and my love for Ao No Exorcist and Pokemon! :D**

**Rin: ...why are you starting all these stories? Can't you just stick with one? D:**

**Me: Ehhhh...I could! But I don't wannaaaaaa~! -3-**

**Rin: ...fine, whatever... -_-''**

**Me: Well, anyway, since your new here, Rin, lemme explain what we do here at TEAM FANFICTION! *sparkles and stars with HUGE bubble letters***

**Rin: ...again, whatever... -_-''**

**Me: Ok, so I generally start off with me and some of the characters discussing random crap... :)  
><strong>

**Rin: Tell me about it... -_-**

**Me: ...*glare* Anyway! After the random crap, I choose someone to do a disclaimer for me! :D**

**Rin: Why don't you do it your- :(**

**Me: *grabs Rin's shirt collar* Shut. Up. And. Do. It. Okumura! *says threateningly* 8D**

**Rin: Ahh! Okay, okay! AkuRoku18 does not own Ao No Exorcist (Blue Exorcist) or Pokemon, nor does she own the characters or is she making a profit! Lemme go! Lemme go, dammit! D:**

**Me: That wasn't so bad, now was it, Rin-chan~? :D **

**Rin: What...what did you call me? :(**

**Me: A-anyway, go enjoy some fanfiction! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Blue Flames<strong>

**Prolouge**

"_Rin! Look out!" cried Shiemi. The demon, Naberius, whipped it's two heads to face the teenager. It drooled slightly, melting the floor. It charged at him, but he dodged by rolling out of the way._

"_Keh! Dammit! Why is such a powerful demon here?" Rin Okumura hissed. **I can't use Kurikara here; Shiemi would know I'm a demon! What do I do? **Another attack came at him, and he dodged again. **I could...uh...smack it with the sword still sheathed? Yeah! That'll work!** He took his sword out of it's red casing and turned to attack. Naberius tilted both heads to the side, confused that it's target would raise a sheathed sword at it. It forgot about that, and began to charge at Rin. He raised the sheathed blade and swung as hard as he possibly could down on one of the demon's heads. _

"_Did you get it, Okumura?" Ryuji shouted from a different room. He and the rest of the class were dealing with a second but nearly equally powerful demon. _

_Rin snorted and shouted back, "Of course, Bon ("Dammit! Don't use my nickname like you know me!")! Why wouldn't I-" Naberius clawed it's target at last, cutting of Rin's words. The teen lifted his sword off of Naberius's head and staggered backward. The wounds weren't that deep, but, OW! He glanced at Shiemi, who put her hands over her mouth so he couldn't hear her gasp. **Shiemi...**_

"_RIN!" Shiemi practically shrieked. He rolled back over to her to avoid another of Naberius's attacks. _

"_Don't shout. You're hurting my ears," Rin said sarcastically, placing his left hand over his ear. His wounds already began to heal, but his blood stained his (almost) perfect white shirt. _

"_B-but, you're hurt!" Shiemi cried, quickly summoning Nii-chan to get the proper herbs to 'heal' Rin._

"_Really, Shiemi! I'm perfectly fine! Honestly..." Rin rolled his eyes. He turned back to Naberius. **Kurikara sheathed will do nothing to this beast. Keh...what am I gonna do? Wait...if I can get Shiemi to leave...then I can use my power! See, Yukio? I can think of good plans some of the time! **"Ok, Shiemi. Please do this for me, alright?" Rin said, turning back to the blonde haired girl. "Are you listening to me?" She nodded solemnly and he continued, "I want you to go to the other room where Bon and the others are. Got it?"_

_Shiemi looked at him straight in the eye and asked fearfully, "What are you going to do, Rin? Why can't I stay and-" Suddenly, Rin shoved her out of the way as Naberius charged into him. She collapsed to the ground and began to shout, "R-"_

"_Shiemi! Just get to Bon and the rest of the class! Don't bring them in here, no matter what you hear and no matter how much they argue! Do you understand?" yelled Rin, punching the demon in the head repeatedly. "SHIEMI!"_

"_But-" _

"_JUST GO!" Rin felt claws sink into his shoulder and he cried out in pain. "If you don't go, I won't be able to kill this thing and it'll hurt everyone!" he hissed through gritted teeth. He watched as Shiemi, forcing back her own tears, charge out of the room into the other, where everyone had killed the other demon. He heard Bon ask why Rin wasn't there with her, and eventually start shouting at Shiemi for Nii-chan's powers (he assumed Nii-chan made vines to block the exit). _

"_R...rriiiinn...Okuuuuu...muuuuurrraaaaaa..." Naberius gurgled, ready to devour the sword wielding half-demon. _

_Rin sighed, and started laughing slightly, "Hah. Now that no one is around to see me..." He kicked the demon upside the head and lept for his sword with inhuman speed. He drew the blade from the sheath. Blue flames erupted around him. Two flames in particular were positioned on his head like a pair of horns. His tail, which he had been hiding cleverly, was free and alight with the blue fire as well. The same blue flames enveloped his sword. He cackled evilly and said, "As I was saying, now that no one is around to see me, I can send you to Hell!" Naberius roared and flung itself at the blue blazing exorcist. He smirked and swung the blade at one of it's heads, splitting it down the middle. In the same sword stroke, he flicked his wrist and slashed the other head clean off. "Gahh...that took longer than I wanted..." He was distracted from his spacing out by a shout from Bon in the other room._

"_OKUMURAAAA! OKUMURAAAA!" Then many people began joining in._

"_Oiiiii...Riiiiiin?" That was Shima._

"_Rin? If you're dead, I'm gonna drag you back from Hell and kick your ass!" Izumo? **How violent...**_

"_Okumura? Are you okay?" Konekomaru. **He's the only one who would actually ask that...other than Shiemi... **Unexpectedly, a light began to form under Rin's feet. It began to envelop him._

_He cocked his head to one side like a puppy and said blatantly, "Okaaayyy...? What's goin' on?" The light suddenly turned from a benign color to a harsh, blood red shade. "Oh, this can't be good..." A black portal, similar looking to a black hole, opened quickly and began to pull Rin into it. He shouted, "Why does this stuff happen to ME?" A split second later, Kurikara was ripped out of Rin's hand, as if someone took it. He reached for the blade and try to call for some support, but for whatever reason, he couldn't speak. He could hardly move. The portal started to close... **No! No, no, no, NO! I can't be trapped in here! Craaaap! What's going on? I can't...move! Forget that, I can't see...Oh great...can't...breathe, either...** Before he could come to grips with what happened, he blacked out._


	2. Denkou

**Me: Hi folks! Man, I'm actually typing for once! How 'bout that? :)**

**Rin: Yeah, whatever... -_-**

**Denkou: w00t! I'm in the story! :D**

**Me: Yay! I has a Pokemon in the story! :3**

**Rin: You do know this is a story about Pokemon, right? -_-''**

**Me: *glares at Rin* Of course I do, Okumura! Just the prologue was 'bout you kicking the crap out of a demon!**

**Rin: *scoots away from the glare* Y-yeah, so? O_o''**

**Denkou: The prologue had _nothing_ to do with Pokemon, Rin. :)**

**Rin: ...can I go? o_o''**

**Me: Well, no. Even thought I was gonna ask Denkou to do the disclaimer, you can't leave. :)**

**Denkou: Ok! AkuRoku18 does not own Ao No Exorcist (Blue Exorcist) or Pokemon, nor does she own the characters or is she making a profit. :)**

**Me: Thank you, Den- Where. Do. You. Think. _You're_. Going. Okumura? *grins innocently* :D**

**Rin: Ah, crap! *runs* D:  
><strong>

**Me: Get back here! *chases* :)**

**Denkou: A-anyway, enjoy the fic and have a nice day! *runs after me and Rin* Can you stop trying to kill Rin, please? :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – Denkou<strong>

"...ow...?" Rin muttered, rubbing his head. He was lying on the ground on his back. "What...happened? Where am I?" He looked around. He appeared to be in a grassy clearing surrounded by trees. "How did the trees get so freakin' big?" Rin looked up at the sky. Some...kind of birds were flying around up there. "What are those? They don't look like actual birds..." He got up and looked around further. Rin stopped when he heard a rustling noise behind a bush. "H-hey! Who's there?"

"Unf...stupid bush...what the? Gahhh!" a voice yelled from the bush. A yellow rat-like creature stumbled out the brush. It had a lightning bolt shaped tail. The tips of it's ears were black and there were two red spots on it's cheeks. It's uniformly groomed fur was sleek and shiny, except for a ruffled tuft of fur on top of it's head. It, or...he, maybe? He landed face first, dropping what he was carrying. It looked like a makeshift bag with something that looked like berries in it.

"Uhh...are you okay, uh, creepy mouse thing?" Rin asked nonchalantly. The mouse thing looked up at Rin and his eyes lit up. He gathered all the berry things back into his bag.

He said, "Hey hey! Lookie here! Mr. Sleepy Head is finally awake!" He giggled slightly. "Heh, even though you look _pretty_ weird for a Cyndaquil!"

"Hey! I'm weird? Look at y-! Wait...a _what_?" Rin stared at the mouse creature as if he were crazy. "What did you call me?"

"A Cyndaquil! Come on, you ought to know what they are cos you are one, silly!" the mouse creature laughed. He jumped up off the ground and put his paw on Rin's shoulder and said, "Come here, lemme show you something." Rin reluctantly followed the mouse thing to a puddle. "Look into it; you'll see your reflection, y'know."

"Che. I know that!" Rin snapped. He stood over the puddle and was shocked at what he saw. Somehow, Rin had gotten shorter, a lot shorter. His face and body resembled that of a shrew or an echidna. His fur was a creamy color on his front and a dark blue on his back. Rin's eyes were hardly open, but he could see that they remained their normal blue. He sat down heavily and stared at his paws. _What...what the hell happened to me? A minute ago I was human, and now...and now this?Arrrgg..._ He was brought out of his thinking by a huge rumble.

"Ack! Now, of all times?" the mouse thing muttered. He yanked Rin off the ground and said urgently, "Listen, this isn't really the right time to mope about. I personally don't understand what you're moping about anyway, but save it, 'kay?" Suddenly, hundreds of creatures swarmed out of the trees.

Rin shouted over the noise, "Hey! Mouse creature! What the heck is going on? You didn't tell me- Ahh!" He was cut off by a huge bull-like monster with three tails nearly squishing him. Rin jumped to the side, avoiding the bull. Eventually, the noise died and the creatures were no longer flooding out of the forest. Shaken, Rin asked, "Wh-what just happened? Why were they all running out of the woods?"

"Welll..." The mouse thing sighed. Then, he said, "First of all, stop calling me 'mouse creature' or 'mouse thing.' That's rude, you know. I'm a Pikachu."

"That doesn't answer my question," said Rin.

"I was getting there. Recently, there have been really weird natural disasters everywhere. Earthquakes, thunderstorms, tsunamis, you name it. It's surely happened before. There must have been an earthquake in the forest. And, well, I know this will sound crazy, but I want to go in there and make sure all the other Pokemon are okay," Pikachu concluded. He took a deep breath; saying all that in one breath was hard!

Rin looked at the ground and looked deep in thought. _So...natural disasters, huh? But don't those happen all the time? And what does the mouse cr- I mean, Pikachu, mean by Pokemon? What the hell is a Pokemon? Is it edible? _"Uh, Pikachu, what is a Pokemon?" he finally asked.

"What? You are one, silly! I'm one, and all the things that came out of the forest you would deem as 'creatures' were Pokemon!" The Pikachu almost doubled over in laughter. "You know, you're really funny!"

"I'm not joking around," Rin responded seriously, "I honestly had no idea what a Pokemon was until now."

Pikachu stopped laughing (although it took him a while) and said, "You are _definitely_ a strange Cyndaquil. Well, I guess that makes two of us!" Suddenly, a butterfly-like Pokemon flew out of the trees.

She spotted the Pikachu and Cyndaquil and urgently called, "You two over there!" They both turned to her and she continued, "Yes, you two! Listen, I need help!"

"What is it, Butterfree?" Pikachu asked, looking around. "Where's Caterpie?"

"That's what I need help with!" Butterfree said solemnly, "My Caterpie and I were in the woods, when the earthquake started up. He fell into a crevice and he can't get out!"

"Didn't you try going after him yourself?"

"I did, but a bunch of wild Pokemon attacked me!"

Pikachu turned back to Rin and whispered, "We gotta help out here, Cyndaquil!"

"Wait! I still don't really know what the heck's going on!" Rin hissed back.

"My companion agrees fully with me ("What?")! We'll go get Caterpie back!" Pikachu said proudly, "Cos we're a Rescue Team, ready to take on any challenge!"

"Really? Thank you!" Butterfree replied gratefully. Pikachu grabbed Rin's paw and started to drag him (unwillingly) into the forest. The butterfly Pokemon called after them, "Be careful, you two!" The two were following a path into the forest, when they came across a huge crack in the ground. It stretched several meters across.

Pikachu said enthusiastically, "Okay! We found the crevice, let's go in there and get Caterpie!" Before he could slide down the walls to the bottom, Rin yanked his tail. "Ow! Hey, what was that for?"

"Until you tell me what the hell is happening, I am _not_ going down there!" Rin nearly shouted. Unbeknownst to him, a fire lit up on his back. It blazed for a minute and then died. Pikachu stared in utter awe at him. "What?" he spat.

"Y-y-your back!"

"What about it?"

"It lit up!"

"...What?"

Pikachu smacked his paw to his head, and then he said, "You really aren't that bright, are you? A Cyndaquil's back lights up on fire when it fights or if it gets reeeally angry."

"...Seriously?"

"Hold on; I'm not done yet. Generally, the flame is pretty much a normal fire, y'know, red-ish and orange-ish?"

"Yeeeaahh..."

"But, your fire was different! Yours was blue!"

Rin was silent for a minute. _My fire is still blue, huh? Well, that stinks...I was hoping that wouldn't come up here, of all places... _"That doesn't surprise me," he finally said stoically.

"So? That's great! I thought I was the only-" Pikachu was cut off with a loud rumble. He stopped talking abruptly and whipped around. The chasm began to widen. Huge chunks of rock and dirt fell into the abyss. The ground split under the two's feet. Before they knew it, they were falling.

Rin pushed himself off the gound, coughing. He looked over at the Pikachu. The yellow mouse seemed to be knocked out, but otherwise alright. Rin looked up at the sky, however he could hardly see it. It looked like a tiny little speck of blue amongst a vast blackness. He rubbed his head and muttered, "Ow...we must've fallen a looong way down..." He stood up and realized it really, _really _hurt. Rin was covered in bruises and small scratches. "Whoa! How did I manage to only get small injuries? That fall should've killed me!"

Pikachu stirred and rolled over. He stared at Rin and chuckled weakly, "Heh. Looks like we made it. We're luuucky." He eventually forced himself off the ground and stumbled over to Rin, using him as support. Pikachu looked up to the sky, just had Rin did. "Jeeeezz...Ok, I was not expecting the crevice to be this deep." He turned to Rin and said, "At least we're alive, right?"

"Yeah, great," sighed Rin. The last thing he wanted was to be stuck in a fissure with _this_ annoying, talkative, yellow rat. Pikachu started to rummage through the bag he kept on his shoulder. "What are you doing...?"

"Finding something, hold on...come on, pleeease don't be squished...oh? Yeah! Hooray, we're saved!" Pikachu said triumphantly, pulling out a round, blue berry. He split it in half and offered one half to Rin.

"We're stuck in here with no way out, and all you can think of is food?" Rin asked disgustedly.

Pikachu cocked his head to one side and replied, "Err...it's not normal food. I mean, I guess if you wanted to, you could eat it as food, but normally you don't..."

"Just tell me what it is..." Rin sighed again, staring at the ground.

"Oh, right. Heh heh...I talk too much...but, anyway! This is an Oran Berry! Not only is it good food, it also is a great energy restorer!" He ate his own half, and called, "Oh, yeah! I feeeeel good!"

"Goody...it made you more talkative and more annoying..." Rin hissed, but Pikachu didn't hear him. Nonetheless, Rin accepted the half of the Oran Berry. He ate it, and understood why the yellow rat was so energetic all of a sudden. He felt like all his injuries, no matter how trivial, were gone. "Huh, this is actually pretty good!" It seemed like Rin smiled for the first time in eons.

"Ohhh? Is that a grin on the angst-y little Cyndaquil's face?" joked Pikachu. Rin quickly went back to his normal stoic look.

Rin asked casually, "Shouldn't we be getting a move on? Don't we have someone to rescue?" Pikachu responding with a stupid, yet funny grin. "What's _that_ look for?"

"You said 'someone' and not 'something!'"

"So?"

"So, I think you're actually beginning to like being here in this world!"

Rin whipped his head to the side and scoffed, "Pfft! Yeah, right! You're crazy, rat!" _Hmm...maybe that's true...am I really starting to like it here? Che...whatever...that's not true. Is it? _

"Mmm, right! With everything that's happened, I forgot to ask you your name, Cyndaquil," Pikachu said. "Sooo...what is it? Huh, huh, huh? Is it something cool, liiike..." He threw his paws up and continued loudly, "EXPLOTARO? Ooh, ooh! Or what about-"

"Rin,"said Rin.

"Huh?" Pikachu flopped to the ground. He looked up at Rin and asked, "I'll say it again, HUH?"

"Yeah. That's my name. Rin Okumura," the Cyndaquil Rin repeated.

Pikachu leapt off the ground and grabbed Rin, shook him back and forth, and said very quickly, "That's actually pretty cool! Not quite as awesome as I imagined, but cool nonetheless! Ooh! Do you have a nickname? If not, can I call you Explotaro? Cos I think that's really cool!"

"No, just Rin, please," Rin replied, shoving the overly-excited Pikachu off of him. "And what are you called? I can't, but could, keep calling you 'rat' all the time."

"Heh heh...you could just keep calling me 'rat'... how nice, Rin..." the Pikachu sighed, his ears drooping. He regained his composure and said proudly, "Well, the folks back in town call me 'rat,' also. But, my name is Denkou. Denkou the Pikachu. Nice to meet you!"


End file.
